


Exhilarating

by organyx



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Wet & Messy, bottom dimitri for the People, its just smut there's no plot, love that last tag ive always wanted to use it, virginal dimitri gets his dick wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organyx/pseuds/organyx
Summary: His head was spinning, face stained with embarrassment, his sword hand white-knuckled against Claude’s arm, and Claude’s hand was--Firmly cupped against his twitching erection.(Chapter 3 is now up! I'm done this time I swear)





	1. Chapter 1

How Dimitri found himself in this situation, he wasn’t sure. But his head was spinning, face stained with embarrassment, his sword hand white-knuckled against Claude’s arm, and Claude’s hand was--

Firmly cupped against his twitching erection.

Claude hummed, mouth twitching up at the corners in bemusement. His thumb idly stroked against the leaking tip through Dimitri’s trousers, sending a shiver through the blonde boy. 

“Goodness, Dimitri. So hard. You want me to take care of that?”

Dimitri gulped and twisted Claude’s sleeve between his knuckles. He hated the way his cock throbbed at Claude’s voice, deep and smooth in his ear, reverberating through his sensitive body. Every filthy fantasy Dimitri had ever had flashed through his mind in an erotic haze. Every maiden who’d walked by with a low cut top and a cheeky smile, every stable boy with a tight cotton shirt, soaked through from hard labor; the nights he would spend writhing in his sheets, moon high in the window, imagining the twisted ways they would take their pleasure from his body. They all paled in comparison to the feeling of Claude’s bejeweled fingers dragging hard lines through his zipper. 

The silver jewelry gently trailed down to the base of his cock. “Hm? Yes? I could make a mess of you right here. Get my mouth on you and make you nice and wet. None would be the wiser.”

Dimitri let out a wet gasp and jerked his head around, frantically looking for any involuntary voyeurs. The courtyard had all but emptied out after lunch, post-meal drowsiness and the promise of rain pushing everybody back to their dormitories. No one was looking right at them, hunched in their corner bench, line of sight blocked by shrubbery, but if someone walked past…

Claude brought his head closer, nuzzling at Dimitri’s hastening pulse. “Come on, blondie. Whaddaya say?”

Dimitri closed his eyes as another shiver ran down his spine, willpower crumbling by the second. He couldn’t think clearly with his cock throbbing in Claude’s grip. The brunet brushed his dry lips against Dimitri’s adam’s apple, smile evident against his skin. Just as he was about to quietly beg for Claude to relieve him, a cheery voice called out.

“Claude? Oh! Claude!” Hilda cried. The boys on the bench stiffened and the brunet ripped his hand away from Dimitri’s crotch as the girl bounded over. Dimitri crossed his hands over his lap in a way that he prayed seemed normal as Claude stood up and attempted to block Dimitri from her view.

“Teach wants to see you,” Hilda panted, mildly out of breath from her short jog. She flipped a pigtail over her shoulder and attempted to peek around Claude. “Hey, Dimitri.”

“Hi,” Dimitri croaked out as Claude cleared his throat.

“Thanks, Hilda, let’s go see her.” The brunet put his hands on the girls small shoulders and spun her around, marching towards the classroom. Dimitri sucked in a breath of relief, and looked up just in time to see Claude shoot a wink at him as the two rounded the corner. 

If Dimitri rushed back to his room to hastily fumble his hands over his cock, until he desperately spilled white over his knuckles, then that was no one’s business but his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been over a week, and Claude was getting impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive! Thanks to everyone for the very sweet and horny comments I love you all

One week passed before they spoke again.

There had been surreptitious glances in the halls, and winks when Claude paused to watch Dimitri spar. A full body look over while the blonde boy waited for supper, none but Dimitri noticing his lingering eyes. Each time their eyes met, Dimitri felt the breath knocked out of his lungs. 

So on the eighth day after the incident, when the brunet cornered him to his room, Dimitri had no resistance.

Claude grinned and pushed him against the creaking wooden door. When their eyes locked, Dimitri felt that familiar feeling of breathlessness. Claude’s pupils were blown wide with lust, eyes sultry and green, framed by long dark eyelashes. The tip of his pink tongue ran along his lips to wet them.

“So, blondie. You don’t seem like one of those straight boys who just wants to get his dick wet. Or did I read you wrong?” He asked quietly.

Dimitri gulped. “No, no. I-I mean. I don’t know,” he stammered. His eyes softened. “But you are… gorgeous,” he breathed out. 

Claude dragged his lower lip between his white teeth. “Good answer,” he replied, then dipped his head to catch Dimitri’s lips in a wet kiss. The blonde boy’s heart pounded in his chest as he clumsily wrapped his hands around Claude’s waist and let him take charge of the kiss. Dimitri had never had a  _ real _ kiss before, only chaste kisses on the cheek from his late parents and older female diplomats, lips cracked with age smearing dusty rose paint on his skin. Claude leaves nothing behind when they kiss, smooth lips painting him with desire. When Claude pulled away from the kiss to gently bite down on Dimitri’s lower lip, running his tongue over the swollen flesh, Dimitri felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

“So,” Claude drawled. His wet tongue dragged over his lips as he glanced down at the ever-tightening seam of Dimitri’s trousers. “You gonna finally let me get my mouth on you?” 

A hot thrill ran down the blonde boy’s spine at his words, warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. “Yes,” he breathed, clearing his throat to cover up the unfortunate cracking. 

Claude smirked, tugging Dimitri by the sword belt strapped over his chest towards the single bed, pushing him back onto soft sheets.

* * *

Claude pulled his wet mouth off of Dimitri’s cock, the swollen flesh of his lips straying at the tip. He dragged his lips gently down to the blonde’s straining balls, pulled tightly against his body, gently kissing each one as Dimitri quivered.

“Already, baby? Look how red you are. You’re so wet. You wanna come in my mouth?”

Dimitri gasped and screwed his eyes shut, back arching at the brunet’s words. He tugged at the other boy’s hair, deft fingers firmly tugging at the roots. Claude groaned at the pressure. 

“Please, please,” he begged, desperate for the attention back on his aching arousal. 

Claude hummed at his request, kissing the soft expanse of the blonde boy’s thigh. “You really are a sensitive little thing. Never had anyone suck your cock before?”   
Dimitri shuddered and shook his head. “No, no one.”

“Well, lucky me,” Claude drawled. “You have a gorgeous cock. Everyone else is missing out.”

Dimtri’s body flushed at Claude’s adoring expression, green eyes flickering between the blonde boy’s red face and the arousal laying against his hip. He ducked his head back down to nip at Dimitri’s thigh, braid tickling the base of his cock. His teeth gently scraped at the soft skin, leaving one last kiss before turning his attention back to his length. 

The prince exhaled as Claude’s wet mouth descended on him once more. The brunet’s tongue successfully drained all coherent thought from Dimitri’s mind, the heat from his mouth melting his brain inside of his skull. The blonde slumped back, massaging Claude’s scalp as he let the brunet drool over his shaft. His arousal was near agonizing at this point; he’d never been one to drag out his pleasure when on his own, but Claude seemed determined to bring him to the precipice until Dimitri felt fit to burst out of his own skin. And burst soon he would. 

His navel burned hot with lust as Claude dragged his wet tongue up the shaft, every sensation he inflicted prickling through his sensitive nerves. Dimitri tugged gently at the other boy’s earring to grab his attention.

Claude glanced up and cocked an eyebrow, Dimitri’s cock still firmly plugging his lips. The prince swallowed around the saliva pooling in his mouth.

“I’m close,” he warned.

The brunet hummed around his arousal, the vibrations making Dimitri tense. Claude bent his head back down to continue bobbing his head along his shaft, this time with vigor. His bejeweled hands grasped at Dimitri’s pale thighs, pink lines etched into his skin from Claude’s perfect teeth.

Dimitri’s mouth dropped open, breath punched out of him with each successive stroke of Claude’s tongue. His body tensed as he approached the precipice of orgasm, the sloppy noises from Claude’s mouth pushing him ever closer. The prince gazed upon Claude’s face as the other boy pleasured him, eyes closed in bliss as he suckled at the blonde boy’s cock. The look on the brunet’s face was all it took for Dimitri’s abdomen to clench up as he released in the brunet’s mouth. His cock twitched as every ounce of of tension left his body, laying stripe after stripe of come over Claude’s tongue. 

Claude hummed in contentment at the taste of the other boy’s orgasm, tugging at the base of his cock to milk the blonde boy of all he had. Dimitri’s body gave one last valiant effort to reward the boy below him before he finally gave out, oversensitivity making the prince’s body flinch away from Claude’s touch.

Claude swallowed and swiped his tongue over his swollen lips, catching any stray drops that escaped. He carefully crawled over Dimitri’s exhausted body, turning his head to capture his lips in a filthy kiss. The prince moaned at the contact, the taste of Claude’s mouth aggressively reminding him of what the other boy had just done for him. Dimitri swiped his tongue over the other boy’s to chase the taste.

The brunet pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against the prince’s. “You were so good, baby,” he cooed. “Felt good?”   
Dimitri gulped and nodded quickly. “It was so good. I-- I’ve never felt such pleasure.” He glanced down at the brunet’s trousers, perking up with arousal. “May I…?”

Claude shuddered. “I have something in mind, if that’s okay.”

The blonde boy nodded eagerly, sweaty strands of hair shaking in his eyes. “Yes, yes, what do you--?”

The brunet glanced down at his thighs. “Will you lay on your side?”

Dimitri chewed on his lower lip and nodded once again, moving from his position propped against the wall. He tucked the pillow under his head and got comfortable as Claude quickly made work of removing his clothing, miles of gorgeous tan skin revealing itself, straining cock bobbing out of his smallclothes. The brunet climbed back on the bed, propped on his knees with his feet neatly tucked behind him, hands running reverently over Dimitri’s thighs. 

Dimitri’s chest burned nervously (excitedly?) at the way the brunet eyed his lower half. “Are you gonna fuck me?” he asked quietly.

“Goddess, no,” Claude laughed, deep voice twinkling in amusement. “Though not for lack of desire. Maybe next time, when you’re not so spent, I’ll get my fingers in you.”   
_ Next time _ , his mind buzzed happily. 

“You really do have incredible legs, though. I’d love to have them wrapped around me.” Claude stroked the soft skin of his thighs, the back of his knuckles brushing gently against his balls. 

Dimitri had begun to space out, head fuzzy with post-orgasm endorphins, Claude’s gentle ministrations threatening to lull him into sleep. He startled back to reality at the sound of Claude spitting into his own hand. “What are you--?” he cut himself off with a gasp, Claude’s now wet hand smearing the saliva between Dimitri’s thighs. “Claude, what in the Goddess’ name--!”

Claude shushed him and spit again, getting Dimitri’s thighs thoroughly wet. “Just getting you wet. It’s quicker than licking them myself.” He paused for consideration at his choice of words. “A tempting thought, but I’m far too impatient at the moment for all of that.” A final glob of saliva into his hand, which made its way to his leaking cock. Claude hissed at the sensation while Dimitri bore holes into his skin with his eyes, not daring to look away from the appealing sight. 

Claude, using one hand to guide his arousal and the other to push Dimitri’s legs together, found his pleasure in the tight space between the prince’s thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write more... I also had ideas stirring for a Sylvain/Felix fic :eyes:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theydies & themtlemen I'm back and this is for real this time the last chapter I swear. TYSM for all the lovely comments I love u all. have some filth

Dimitri wanted more.

The past few weeks had gone by in a haze; mornings at Garreg Mach spent daydreaming in class, a muddled attempt at listening to the professor discuss battalion tactics and weapon maintenance. His afternoons were spent working up a sweat in the training center, avoiding Felix’s precarious blade and dancing around his graceful movements, a set of emerald eyes making his skin crawl in anticipation. At night, two warm bodies falling into bed (or over his desk, journals clumsily knocked aside in the throes of passion; pushed up against the wall, breath fogging the window as Claude blanketed Dimitri’s back with his chest, cock rubbing between his oiled thighs--)

Dimitri’s body gave a subtle shiver, his gloved hands pushing at the venison skewers on his plate. Supper was always the hardest meal to concentrate at; after an agonizing day of keeping his libido in check, he found himself near vibrating in his skin with anticipation. His mind was laden with scenarios of how Claude would take his pleasure of him in just a few short hours. Would Claude take it slow, nipping at exposed skin and drawing Dimitri’s pleasure out until his entire body ached, muscles tensed at every movement? Or would he be impatient, burning under tan skin, shoving Dimitri’s smallclothes down to get at his cock right away? 

Dedue, often accompanying him for meals, was a blissfully silent companion for the most part. Occasionally the older boy would nudge at the prince if he spaced out too long, offering a tilt of his head, or a raise of one perfectly trimmed eyebrow. 

“Is the food to your liking, Your Highness?” He asked, prodding the blonde boy. 

Dimitri nodded hastily and shoved a cube of meat in his mouth. It was rather gamey, if he were being honest, seasoned poorly and just a tad over cooked (he glanced over at Annette in the kitchen making a futile attempt of fanning out the smoke, Mercedes hiding her amusement behind sympathetic eyes). His nerves were thrumming with excitement, eyes flitting from person to person.

Halfway through his attempt at choking down another chunk of dry venison, Claude entered his field of vision, ducking into the dining hall with Hilda in tow. Goddess, but he was radiant, skin glowing from the setting sun pouring in through stained glass windows, as though blessed by Sothis herself. Just glancing upon him jacked his heart rate up to worrisome levels. He watched as they made their way through the dessert line, blue eyes glued to the brunet’s body. He tore his eyes away when Claude looked over at him, desperately attempting to return his attention to the meal sitting in front of him. Fate, it would seem, was not so kind to poor Dimitri’s heart.

“Hey, princess. Mind if we join you guys?”

Dimitri gaped up at Claude and Hilda, cups of sweet, frozen sorbet in their hands. He mouthed around an affirmation but his mouth felt stuffed to the brim with cotton, eventually conceding to a nod.

Claude swung his legs over the bench, grabbing the seat to Dimitri’s right. Hilda sat down delicately across from them, adjacent to Dedue, immediately returning to her and Claude’s previous conversation (or rather, idle gossip) between cold bites of peach flavored dessert. 

Dimitri found himself unable to concentrate on the conversation (Sylvain did  _ what _ to Ingrid’s grandmother?), nor the remains of his meal, as Claude’s left hand rested gently on his thigh. His neatly trimmed fingernails gently scratched at the sensitive skin through his trousers, almost comforting in his devious actions. Dimitri’s traitorous mind flooded with flashes from the previous night ( _ Claude’s hand smoothing up his bare thighs, oil slicked fingers tracing a wet path to his entrance, pink tongue darting out to lap at the moisture leaking out of his cockhead--) _

Dimitri prayed his face did not give him away. Though Dedue’s expression remained stoic, the twitching of his eyebrow betrayed his notice of the blonde boy’s wandering thoughts. Had Dimitri been paying attention to the rest of the table, he perhaps would have noticed Hilda rolling her eyes or Claude’s sly smirk. Instead, he bore holes into the wooden table with his eyes and chewed at the gristle remaining on his tray, internally counting down the seconds to sunset.

* * *

No sooner than the sun had finished its descent did the prince find himself being crowded back onto his bed, Claude’s tongue securely locked in his mouth. Dimitri liked to believe he was more skilled in this area; what at first felt clumsy and foreign (how much tongue was too much? Did his breath still smell like the remains of his dinner?) he now felt more confident in his abilities. That in no small part was due to Claude’s gratuitous instructions; an afternoon spent coaching the prince, the brunet’s mouth hot and wet against his own, cock straining in his trousers as he nervously lapped at Claude’s tongue. 

Claude was more aggressive today. Oftentimes, he would lay Dimitri down against the pillows and ravish his mouth and neck until the blonde boy was practically dizzy with arousal, pale skin flushed pink, grasping at Claude until he finally gave attention to his cock. Today, he went straight for Dimitri’s belt, almost desperate in his movements.

“Baby, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” the brunet confessed. He nipped at the revealed skin as he pushed Dimitri’s smallclothes away, leaving soft pink welts as he went. “When you were training with Ingrid earlier-- Goddess, do you have any idea how hot you are?”

Dimitri gasped and knocked his head back against the pillow, Claude’s words making his head tingle. “P-Please, you’re exaggerating.” The brunet tugged down the remaining barrier on Dimitri’s body, his half hard cock bobbing out to rest against the crease of his thighs. 

Claude hummed in appreciation, quickly wetting his index and middle fingers with saliva and running the two fingers down the length of Dimitri’s cock. The prince felt his arousal jump at the contact from the sly fingers, body squirming to get more contact from the boy above him.

“Your body is so honest with me. You’re so sensitive to my touch. You want my hands on you?” Claude ran his palm up the length of the prince’s shaft, fingertips playing with the moisture collecting at the tip. “Maybe my mouth? Get you nice and wet, keep you warm in there til you’re ready to come.” Dimitri’s stomach lurched with the arousal running hot through his body, pooling warm in his stomach. 

The archer gave a sly grin, dextrous fingers spreading precum down Dimitri’s length. “Or… maybe you’d let me get my cock in you finally. Stretch you out real nice…”   
Dimitri let out a shaky gasp, fingers desperately clenching around the pillow supporting his head. “Yes, yes, please, anything,” he babbled. 

Claude ran his pink tongue over his lips, eyes alight with lust. “Whatever our prince desires,” he cooed. 

Dimitri’s legs parted around the brunet, scooching down the bed to accommodate Claude. “Please, I need it,” he begged. “I need your-- I need you.” 

The brunet barked out a short laugh. “Well, how could I say no to that?” he teased.

* * *

Dimitri’s hips twitched, nerves alight as Claude dragged his knuckles out of the prince’s body for the umpteenth time. His cock lay dripping against his hip, untouched by the other boy for fear of coming too soon, tip purpled and wet with arousal. Claude was meticulous in his preparations (perhaps overly so), and Dimitri felt his physical frustrations wrack his tight body. He was  _ beyond  _ ready, entrance wet and stretched to take Claude’s cock. His stomach clenched with butterflies at the prospect, excited but nervous. He couldn’t count the number of nights spent furiously beating away at his own cock, mere minutes from Claude’s departure; thighs still glossy with oil and tacky with come, his long fingers drifting down to rub at his hole, one orgasm not enough to satiate his wild imagination. 

Blissfully, Claude paused in his ministrations and pulled his damp fingers from Dimitri’s entrance, massaging the prince’s tensed thigh and letting him untense. “You did great, baby,” he cooed, swiping sweaty bangs from the blonde’s face with his clean hand. “Still feeling good?”

Dimitri nodded quickly, left hand picking nervously at the pillow beside his head. “Please, please, j-just do it already,” he whined. His hips jumped involuntarily, cock aching for any stimulation. His eyes felt wet at the corner, body flushed hot.

“Shhhh, hey, hey, it’s okay,” Claude whispered. He wiped away a tear that slipped loose and bent down to gently kiss the blonde, body angled away from his leaking erection. “You seem kinda overwhelmed. You sure you don’t just want me to suck you off? We can always try again another time.”

Dimitri whined and shook his head, pausing to take a deep, shuddering breath. “No, no, I can do it, just-- just kiss me, please.”

The archer smiled down at him. “Can do,” he breathed. He bent his head down for another kiss, gently lapping at the prince’s bruised bottom lip, keeping the kiss light. They lost track of time like that, nipping at each other’s lips while Dimitri’s body calmed. Soft lips pillowed against his own, Claude’s gentle moans vibrating on his skin, the brunet’s clean hand gently cupping his jaw. The blonde broke the kiss, licking at his red lips and exhaling, body relaxing back into the soft sheets. 

“Okay,” he whispered, giving his permission.

Claude leaned back, removing his clothes layer by layer (how he had managed to stay clothed that whole time was beyond Dimitri’s knowledge), shimmying out of his smallclothes and letting his cock bob free. Dimitri gulped, trying to imagine something like  _ that _ fitting into a hole so small-- he shook his thoughts away and focused on his breathing, closing his eyes at the sight of Claude running a newly slicked hand over his arousal. A dry hand grabbed his right hip gently, thumb running reverently over the protruding bones. He bent the blonde boy’s legs back towards his chest, encouraging Dimitri to hold his legs open. Claude gripped himself tightly and aligned himself with the other boy’s entrance. “Ready?”

Dimitri nodded furiously, craning his neck trying to get an angle to see the action. When Claude slid in, he punched out a moan at the sensation of his cock carving it’s way into the blonde’s body. The prince’s head fell back onto the pillow, trembling fingers squeezing white lines into his thighs. 

“Goddess,” Claude breathed. Tan fingers squeezed at Dimitri’s pale thighs where he was helping keep them spread. “You’re perfect.”

The prince’s chest heaved, overwhelmed at the feeling of fullness. “Fuck me,” he ordered, knuckles tense on his thighs, brow furrowed in frustration. 

Claude chuckled. “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

The brunet squared his knees against the mattress, hips bucking forward to slide the rest of the way into Dimitri’s body. His body squeezed  _ tight tight tight _ against the intrusion involuntarily, abs clenching against his wet cock. The pressure filled him up until Claude bottomed out, panting at the sensation. 

“Shit, blondie,” he breathed, voice hushed and reverent. His hips started working into the prince’s body in quick and shallow movements, the  _ slap slap  _ of skin ringing in his ears. Their thighs brushed together with each thrust. “You like that? ‘s my cock fill you up nice?” he panted.

Dimitri let out a shuddering moan, a breathy hiss of “y-yes” escaping his clenched teeth. His mind blanked out as he focused on the sensation of the brunet’s thrusts, one shaky hand falling from his thigh to weave into his hair and grip it tight, the sharp tingling of his scalp distracting him from the overwhelming pressure. “Fuck me, fuck me,” he babbled. 

Claude’s mouth fell slack as he picked up the pace, toes curling as he bucked up into the prince. The windows fogged with the heat of their breaths, mutual desperation painting the windows white, the cramped room quickly heating up despite the chilly autumn air outside. Dimitri’s body felt like a live wire, nerves sparking at every drag of Claude’s cock inside of him. His weeping cock lay unattended, flushed red and bobbing with each movement from the brunet, leaving streaks of stickiness on his navel. This was unlike any of the other times Claude had made him come; this build up to orgasm sung bone-deep, muscles twitching, arousal buzzing from the top of his blonde head to the bottom of his curling toes. Dimitri felt sweat trickle down his forehead, his back, his thighs; Claude himself in no better shape. The brunet panted above him, abdomen clenching, hips rolling fluidly as he chased his pleasure.

Dimitri let go of his hair, snaking his hand into one of Claude’s. He wrapped the leg that was no longer being supported around the brunet’s torso, his cock hitting even deeper. The prince brought Claude’s hand to his mouth, chastely kissing each of his fingers, before sliding his index and middle finger into his lips. Claude’s hips jerked at the feeling, letting out a wet moan, fingers twitching further into the wet cavern as the blonde laved his tongue over the digits. He shakily brought the hand down to his aching cock, arching his back towards the contact.

“Please, Claude, please, I wanna come, I need to come,” he begged.

“Okay, okay,” Claude laughed breathlessly. Even in the midst of…  _ this, _ he was still oozing charm and confidence. “I’ve got you, don’t worry baby.”

Dimitri choked down a whine, catching it in the back of his throat. He forced his muscles to relax against the bed, the brunet’s hand flying over his freshly spit-wet cock. All coherent thought was rapidly vanishing with each pump of Claude’s hips. His length was outright throbbing in Claude’s hand, damp thighs aching from holding his position for so long, his own hand tangled back in his blonde locks while he pushed back against the brunet’s thrusts.  _ Goddess _ , how had he been living without this? He could see now why Sylvain was so promiscuous-- (best not to think about a childhood friend while he was getting, er,  _ penetrated _ , he lamented). 

And Sothis bless his soul, Claude was giving it his all. Not once had he faltered from his rhythm, his motions gently but swiftly easing Dimitri towards orgasm, his wet cock equally as crafty as his dexterous fingers. He wanted Claude to come so fiercely it almost startled him, wanted to see him lose control. Dimitri shot a hand out to drag Claude’s head down to his own, kissing him wildly, sucking on the other’s tongue as his spine stiffened. Goddess, he was going to  _ explode _ any second, Claude was so gorgeous, and his thrusts were setting his soul on  _ fire,  _ and Claude’s fingers were soaked in Dimitri’s precum, and--

He broke away from the kiss, Claude’s name caught on a breathy moan, as his orgasm ripped through him. He clenched up tight (too tight, oh shit) as he jerked in Claude’s grasp, cock spurting out stripe after stripe of come across his abdomen. Claude halted the movements of his hips, fingers flying over his cockhead to wrench every last drop from the prince’s body. His brain melted in his skull, all thoughts flying out the window as Claude held him while he came, entire body twitching with aftershocks. 

Dimitri flopped back bonelessly onto the bed, sweaty body wracked with micro spasms as he came down from his high, feet unclenching from their stiffened pose. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath while Claude ran adoring hands down his chest, over his thighs, through his hair. 

“Dimitri, Dimi,” he cooed, soothing the blonde boy out of his headspace. Dimitri nuzzled the hand that caressed his flushed face, sweat drying to his sticky forehead. “You did so good,” Claude praised. The brunette’s hips jerked minutely where he was still buried in Dimitri’s heat, and the prince hissed at the contact, entrance now sore and overstimulated. 

“Easy,” the brunet laughed, holding the prince still as he slipped out gently, teeth catching on a moan before it escapes his lips. A tan hand ran down his wet length, eyes roaming over Dimitri’s exhausted body; neck littered pink with marks from his teeth, thighs damp and bruised, abdomen stained with come. The slick, frantic noises stirred Dimitri from his haze, blue eyes searing into Claude’s skin where he was desperately beating at his arousal. The brunet’s eyebrows furrowed, teeth digging bruises into overused lips. 

“You were so gorgeous, so tight,” Claude babbled, his pace increasing as he got closer to completion. “Wanna fuck you every day,” he murmured. 

Dimitri’s body gave a pathetic shudder, his body too exhausted to get aroused again, the sultry words making his head buzz with delight. “Claude,” he rasped, throat clicking as he swallowed, mouth stuffed with cotton.    
Claude’s features screwed up as his mouth fell open and his stroking stuttered to a halt, toned thighs and abdomen flexing in his pleasure. Dimitri startled at the feel of the brunet’s come striking his bruised thigh, dribbling onto his skin and adding to the mess.  _ I need a bath _ , he lamented as Claude directed the last of his come over Dimitri’s wilted cock, a shaky groan escaping at last. The brunet half collapsed over the prince’s body, straddling the (relatively) clean thigh and burying his face into the blonde’s neck.  _ If he were a cat he’d be purring by now _ , Dimitri thought humorously, weakly raising his hand to stroke down Claude’s back.

“Goddess revive me,” the brunet groaned, nipping gently at the prince’s jaw. “That was incredible. You are incredible.”

Dimitri huffed in amusement, suddenly shy now that the fog in his head was clearing. “You were… very… skilled,” he said clumsily. _  
_ Claude barked out a laugh. “Skilled? Thanks blondie.”

The prince flustered. “I-I just mean, you were very, um… That is, I have no one to compare to, but I can’t imagine it gets better than that.”    
Claude lifted his head to meet his eyes. His grin was sly, his eyes glinting with mirth. “It’s alright, blondie. We kinda fucked each other stupid, I don’t expect a speech worthy of moving me to tears. You had fun though, yeah?”

Dimitri relaxed. “Yes. Though, I’m a bit…” He looked down at himself, stomach and thighs now tacky with come, the soreness really setting in.

Claude smirked. “Someone could use a bath, I think.”

The prince nodded. “Perhaps a vulnerary, as well,” he laughed.

The brunet hummed and nuzzled back down into the sheets. “In a minute,” he sighed, gently kissing the skin behind Dimitri’s ear. “You’re warm.”

Dimitri sighed into the touch and closed his eyes, his hand petting down Claude’s flank, breathing in the earthy scent of his hair. “In a minute,” he agreed. 


End file.
